Blister packages containing a well adapted to hold a medicinal dosage, typically a tablet, have existed for quite some time. Typically these blisters packages contain a cover, generally a portion of mylar or some other metallic material, which is adhesively attached in a sealing arrangement with the blister well. Thus, the well is sealed from the environment and the tablet held within the well is capable of being maintained in a stable condition for quite a long time.
Typically, also, each of these blister packages contains a score line made in both the blister and the cover which allows the user to position blister for opening. In fact, without such a score line it can be quite difficult to open the blister package. These packages are made from strengthened materials such as hardened plastics, and with the cover, can form quite a difficult mechanism to overcome with the human hand. Also, it should be remembered, that the surfaces of these tablet blister packages are quite small, typically no larger than 30mm in length, with the well itself roughly 15 mm in length. Thus, there is only the remaining 15 mm with which two fingers can grip the surface of the package.
Thereafter, easy access of the blister packages is indeed quite a concern of the designers of these packages.